Interactive display systems, such as surface computing devices, include a display screen and a touch sensing mechanism configured to detect inputs made via the display screen. Various types of touch sensing mechanisms may be used, including but not limited to optical, capacitive, and resistive mechanisms. An interactive display system may utilize a touch sensing mechanism as a primary user input device, thereby allowing the user to interact with the device without keyboards, mice, or other such traditional input devices.